Life pearl - chapter 1
by choi leo goo
Summary: aku benci tinggal disini !... semuanya tidak adil !


Title : life pearl

Main cast : kyumin, donghae and other

Rating : T

Genre : fantasy

Author : choi leo goo

warning : abal-abal, gaje, gak dapet feel, pasaran, gak menarik, dll

message : ini fanfic keduaku, mohon dimaklum jika masih banyak kekurangannya, karena aku sendiri gak pandai bikin kata-kata :)

summary : semua tidak adil padaku ! ... pria itu berjalan dan terus berjalan ... namaku ? ... apa yang terjadi ?

Chapter 1 (first met with the guard of the secred life pearl)

"sudah ku peringatkan kau agar tidak pergi kesana ! dasar anak nakal !"

Plakk…

"rasakan itu ! sekali lagi kau melanggarnya, kau tidak akan kuampuni ! camkan itu !"

Pria dengan jubah merah tergerai ditubuhnya itu meninggalkan pria satunya yang tengah terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan amarah yang ingin dia luapkan pada pria tadi.

"mengapa ? mengapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh pergi ? ini semua tidak adil !"

Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menuju tumpukan batuan dan tanah yang sangat curam. Bersandarlah ia pada salah satu batu disana…

"ini tidak adil ! semua yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimata mereka, lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan… hanya berdiam diri ? tidak ! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai kehidupan yang seperti itu. Kenapa aku harus lahir ditempat yang begitu suram dan penuh dengan kegelapan, tidak ada canda, tawa, tidak ada satu pun hal yang kusukai. Hanya ada peraturan, peraturan, dan peraturan. Mengapa mereka hanya memberlakukan semua peraturan itu padaku ? mereka bisa melakukan apa yang mereka mau, sedangkan aku ? tidak. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini !"

Dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu agar ia menemukan tempat yang sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau… disinari canda, tawa, dan hal lainnya yang dapat ia lakukan selain melihat dunia yang gelap, penuh dengan peraturan yang tak adil baginya.

Pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali… ditelusurinya tempat-tempat yang sangat asing baginya… dia berjalan dan terus berjalan… 'aku ingin pergi dan tidak ingin kembali lagi' itulah yang membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi mencari kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya…

**~~~Skip~~~**

"hey Lee Sungmin !"

"hai, Hae, kemarin kau kemana ? kau tidak masuk kuliah ?"

"ahh, maaf kemarin aku ada janji dengan Hyukie, hehe"

"sudah kuduga, ternyata instingku benar-benar tepat"

"ahh, sudahlah Ming, jangan membahas itu lagi. Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar"

"baiklah, ayo…"

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan kearah yang berlawanan…

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya sambil melirik kearah belakang. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Tak berapa lama ia sampai dirumahnya.

"kau yang disana… tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi… keluarlah" entah berbicara dengan siapa, Sungmin tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"aku tau kau mengikutiku sejak siang tadi"

Dan benar saja, munculah sesosok pria berambut cokelat gelap lengkap dengan jubah hitam terpasang ditubuhnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau ?" Tanya sosok pria itu…

"tunggu-tunggu… kau bisa melihatku ?" tanyanya lagi

"tentu, aku bisa melihatmu"

"kalau kau bisa melihatku, lalu mengapa orang-orang yang aku temui tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melihatku ?"

"sepertinya kau tidak berasal dari sini ? aku Lee Sungmin, siapa namamu ?"

" nama ? aku tidak punya nama ?" ucap pria itu dengan nada sedih…

Sungmin berfikir sebentar…

"ahh, bagaimana kalau kau dipanggil Kyuhyun, Cho_Kyu_Hyun. Ya, namamu Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ?"

"Kyuhyun… namaku Kyuhyun… ya, Kyuhyun.. aku suka nama itu… terima kasih.. Lee.. Sungmin"

"apa yang membawamu kesini ?" Tanya Sungmin

"aku… aku tidak ingin lagi tinggal disana" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"mengapa ?"

"aku tidak suka tempat itu… tempat itu mengerikan… sangat mengerikan… aku takut tinggal disana dan aku juga benci tempat itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar

Sungmin berjalan kearah jendela dan memandang kearah luar… hembusan angin membelai lembut setiap helai rambutnya… Sungmin mulai berbicara…

"kau tahu ? aku juga sama sepertimu, aku tidak berasal dari sini… aku hanya menjauh dari tempatku sebelumnya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Sesuatu yang paling diincar oleh siapapun. Mutiara kehidupan telah memilihku, Aku harus mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk melindunginya, bahkan jika itu adalah nyawaku sendiri"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menempatkan telapak tangannya didadanya…. Dinikmatinya degup demi degup detakan jantung yang berada ditubuhnya…

"mutiara kehidupan ? apa itu ?"

Sungmin menghela nafas perlahan dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan…

"ya… mutiara kehidupan, mutiara yang mempunyai kekuatan sangat dahsyat… penentu segala kehidupan… aku tidak boleh membuatnya jatuh ditangan orang jahat. Aku harus menjaganya agar dunia ini selalu diterangi cahaya dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan"

"mengapa kau mau memberitahukannya padaku ? kau pasti tahu kalau aku berasal dari suku kegelapan, mengapa kau tidak mengusirku ?"

"itu karena meskipun kau berasal dari suku kegelapan, aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang jahat"

"apa dasarnya kau mengatakan itu ?"

"hmm, aku bisa membaca hati orang lain… termasuk hatimu"

"lalu mengapa manusia-manusia itu bisa melihatmu sedangkan mereka tidak bisa melihatku ?"

"beberapa dari kami diberi kekuatan khusus oleh raja cahaya agar dapat menampakkan diri dihadapan para manusia… oh ya, apa sejauh ini kau telah menemukan tempat yang cocok ? kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini"

Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun…

"benarkah ? aku boleh tinggal disini ?"

"tentu saja, tinggalah jika kau mau… ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita beristirahat"

"baiklah, terimakasih Sungmin-ya"

Mereka terjaga dalam tidurnya…

tiba-tiba….

Jeggerrr !

Kilat menyambar disertai dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat menghampiri… gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam mendekat… buliran-buliran air langit datang berbondong-bondong menghujam bumi… tak ada cahaya sang rembulan yang menyinari… kedipan-kedipan bintang pun perlahan tertutupi oleh gumpalan uap air itu... hawa dingin yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri… beserta kabut tebal yang kini tengah menyebar kesegala arah… Dentuman petir yang terus menyambar dan suara desiran dedaunan yang tertiup angin telah membuat suasana mala mini kian mencekam

Donghae yang tengah membaca buku segera membuka jendela dan melihat keadaan…

"aura apa ini ?" ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengernyitkan keningnya… selama beberapa saat, ia terdiam…

Ia membelalakan matanya tertuju pada suatu objek berupa bola-bola hitam yang turun menembus kumpulan awan-awan tebal itu… Donghae sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan memperjelas objek yang ia perhatikan tadi…

Donghae sedikit bergumam 'bukankah tadi siang cuaca sangat cerah, mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang menjadi seperti ini ? apa sebenarnya bola-bola hitam itu ?'

Donghae berusaha keras untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri… ia membuka sebuah buku yang cukup besar dan tebal… ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang sukses telah membuat tubuhnya serasa membatu…

'_suatu waktu apabila cuaca cerah tiba-tiba terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat disertai dengan angin kencang dan kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya… disitulah para kaum kegelapan datang berbondong-bondong dengan wujud bola-bola hitam untuk mencari barang suci yang mereka cari atau sekedar mengganggu kehidupan manusia dibumi'_

"tidak…"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**thanks for reading... :) :) :)**


End file.
